


Contradictories

by imacashew



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series), Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: Don’t copy to another site, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:47:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24650290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imacashew/pseuds/imacashew
Summary: “In theory, they shouldn’t make sense.On paper, a multitude of opposites, clustered together and a puzzle where the pieces are forced to fit.”
Relationships: Garfield Logan/Raven
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	1. Contradictories

In theory, they shouldn’t make sense.

On paper, a multitude of opposites, clustered together and a puzzle where the pieces are forced to fit.

She was darkness and stayed where demons dwell. She was blacks, blues, and purples. She was ancient tomes and herbal teas. She was frowns, sighs, and the occasional smirk, a wallflower.

He was brightness and diverse as the natural world. He was greens in every shade. He was video games and comic books. He was smiles, laughs, the center of attention.

In reality, things are always different.

Most people don’t always see the deep understanding and empathy.

Most people don’t always see what's underneath the surface, inner demons pulsing through their veins like wild animals.

Maybe that was why they liked each other so much, the deeper connection that came with tragic pasts and shared experiences.

Because, really, he’d do anything for her, even when she turned him away and kept everything inside. He’d fight for her, turning his inner demons outward.

Despite the belittlements and the criticisms, she’d always return the favor.


	2. “Please stay with me.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Maybe she should give him another shot.
> 
> Maybe she should open her heart to another boy, as much as she didn’t want to."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based off the "Beast Boy Loves Raven" graphic novel sneak peek (by Kami Garcia & Gabriel Picolo)

“Please stay with me,” He said with a bright smile etching its way onto his face. His canines looked sharper in the low light, almost animalistic.

She watched his dark eyes sparkled with green as their eyes met. Those eyes made her feel like they had met before, like something felt right. The monkey in his backpack seemed to wink at her, like a wingman would.

Maybe she should give him another shot.

Maybe she should open her heart to another boy, as much as she didn’t want to.

He wasn’t wearing the douchey cowboy hat anymore, so she could see the green streaks against the coffee-brown hair. She took in the creases in his brow, like he wasn’t sure what to do if she said no.

She gave him a slight smile and nodded, “I guess I could stay a little bit longer.”

**Author's Note:**

> A ficlet for one of my original OTPs.
> 
> Also on my tumblr: cashewwritesstuff. Come say hi!


End file.
